Honey and Sugar
by psn123
Summary: A young girl, maybe a ghost has been seen around ouran. But is it really a ghost, and what dose Honey-senpai have to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

In the darkness of night a ghostly figure enters the halls of ouran high. It is rumored that she was once human, but it is not for certain. A cloud of darkness rises and a boy may die.

_**Hope you like what will come cuz there may be no turning back. Besides Usa-chan is in it. So is Mori and Hunny. **_


	2. Chapter 2 the ghost

Chapter two

It was another normal day in the host club... well... as normal as it gets.

"Get them!" Yelled Tamaki as Hikaru and Kaoru started rolling away on the roll away snack tray.

"Best plan ever!" Exclaimed Hikaru as the circled around the music room for the umpteenth time. Mori and Honey were talking... actually make that Honey-senpai was the one talking wall Mori sat quietly. This of course made all the girls go nuts.

"Last night, me and Usa-chan eat cake that tasted like banana pudding! Then we..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The scream had made the members stop.

"What was that?" Questioned Haruhi.

It screamed. The ouran high school host club ran out side. Some of the students ran but in the middle of it a ghostly figure stood. But as quick as she came she was gone.

"That wasn't a real ghost... right." Questioned Haruhi.

"If I am correct that may have been the Ouran ghost." Said Kyoya fixing his glasses.

"You don't really mean the foreign exchange student." Said Hikaru and Kaoru in union.

"It is said two years ago she went to ouran and throughout the whole time she made only one friend. When she died..." Tamaki was cut off by Honey.

"Shut up about Lucy!" He said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Lucy would never hurt anyone!"

And he ran bringing only Usa-chan with him.


	3. Chapter 3 the legend

Chapter two

It was another normal day in the host club... well... as normal as it gets.

"Get them!" Yelled Tamaki as Hikaru and Kaoru started rolling away on the roll away snack tray.

"Best plan ever!" Exclaimed Hikaru as the circled around the music room for the umpteenth time. Mori and Honey were talking... actually make that Honey-senpai was the one talking wall Mori sat quietly. This of course made all the girls go nuts.

"Last night, me and Usa-chan eat cake that tasted like banana pudding! Then we..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The scream had made the members stop.

"What was that?" Questioned Haruhi.

It screamed. The ouran high school host club ran out side. Some of the students ran but in the middle of it a ghostly figure stood. But as quick as she came she was gone.

"That wasn't a real ghost... right." Questioned Haruhi.

"If I am correct that may have been the Ouran ghost." Said Kyoya fixing his glasses.

"You don't really mean the foreign exchange student." Said Hikaru and Kaoru in union.

"It is said two years ago she went to ouran and throughout the whole time she made only one friend. When she died..." Tamaki was cut off by Honey.

"Shut up about Lucy!" He said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Lucy would never hurt anyone!"

And he ran bringing only Usa-chan with him.


	4. Chapter 4 mystery

**Sorry I didn't write for a while. Got grounded. Here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 4

Honey would not have it. Sugar wouldn't have been so cruel. She was a good person. Those other people were the problem. Not her but who was going to believe him. No one knew...

"Usa-chan, do you think Sugar will come back to us?" He asked the stuffed rabbit. Tears were poring down his cheeks.

Flash Back

Hay Hunny she always said. But that morning she was silent.

"Is somethin wrong?" Questioned Honey-senpai. Lucy or Sugar as he liked to call her was unusually silent.

"I have done something terrible." She whispered. "Hunny... after today..."

"No!"

Honey had been hiding her all the days since the incident. Now she was planning this.

"I don't want to lose you!" He yelled.

"I have to die!"

End of Flash Back

Honey curled up in a ball and began to cry. This was a secret he didn't even share with Takashi.

"I... didn't ... want... you... to.. leave me!" He wept.

A hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up into the kind eyes of Mori. He picked up Honey-senpai and held him close to him.

"It's alright Minskini." He whispered as the small host club member fell into a long sleep.

With Haruhi

Haruhi was in the library now searching on Lucy the 'ghost'. Haruhi didn't believe in ghosts but that didn't mean she wouldn't look up something this serious. 'There has to be some kind of year book or something.' Like magic a book on the far side of the empty library (she stayed after school ) fell off the shelf. 'Well that wasn't creepy at all.' She thought walking over and picking it up. A strange wind opened the book and the pages began to flip. 'Now that's just taking it too far.'

It stopped on the image of a young girl and Honey-senpai. The name on the bottom was Lucy Sugarcomb.


	5. Chapter 5 lucy

Chapter 5

It was quiet and dark after school at ouran. Lucy stood atop the bell tower. 'Why do they not like me? ' She thought. She wasn't actually dead was she? They could see her but instead of whispering like before they ran. But why? Tears started falling down her face as she remembered the accusation that was made. She didn't really kill anyone… did she?

**What's up every one? I'm back and ready to wright more. Since Halloween is coming up this story is gunna get even crazy *10 **


End file.
